Ain't That Ducky
Ain't That Ducky is a 1945 Warner Bros. Looney Tunes cartoon, directed by Friz Freleng, and starring Daffy Duck. Daffy has to outwit a hunter after him - and find out what's in the briefcase another duck is carrying around. While Mel Blanc did the voices for the ducks in this cartoon, the hunter was voiced by Victor Moore, a departure from either Blanc or Arthur Q. Bryan. Plot Daffy is taking a bubble-bath in a pond when he hears the sobbing of a small yellow duck carrying a briefcase. When Daffy tries to find out what's wrong with the duck, the little yellow duck stops sobbing long enough to emit a loud "AAH, SHUT UP!". When Daffy tries to find out what's in the briefcase that's causing the yellow duck so much grief, the duck tells Daffy, "AAH, KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF, MISTER ANTHONY!" (a reference to the host of the radio advice series The Goodwill Hour; see the ending of Baby Bottleneck). Even the presence of a hunter doesn't stop the yellow duck from stopping Daffy with a loud, "AAH, LAY OFF, YOU... DUCK!" The hunter (not Elmer or Porky) then asks the little yellow duck if he can help, and gets the same obnoxious, "AAH, SHUT UP!". When Daffy confronts the hunter, the hunter decides to go after Daffy instead. The next few minutes follow a typical "Hunter/Prey" cartoon, with some exceptions - when Daffy comes across an empty space, he tells the artist that there's supposed to be a barrel in the scene - "It says so in my script! Someone's been laying down on the job. J.L. will hear of this!" (a hand then draws a barrel for Daffy to hide in, but with the yellow duck inside). About 2/3 of the way through, Daffy and the hunter team up to try to get the briefcase, but are stopped when they run down the road. The hunter then tries running after Daffy, but runs over a cardboard cutout of Daffy, thinking it's the real thing. When the little yellow duck ruins Daffy's fun at the expense of the hunter, Daffy decides enough is enough and tries grabbing the briefcase away - but is knocked down the side of the mountain, 'melting' down the rocks. When the hunter is also knocked down, he reveals that he was able to swipe the briefcase. The two take a look inside, and soon are just as distressed as the yellow duck - the content is a piece of paper with the words "The End" on it, displayed as the cartoon ends. Censorship *On Cartoon Network, the part where the hunter (who looks like Victor Moore shoots above Daffy's head, causing his hair to turn into that of a stereotypically black girl was cut (though some primetime showings of this cartoon aired this scene intact). http://looney.goldenagecartoons.com/ltcuts/ltcutsa.html * This cartoon says "The End" instead of "That's All Folks" in the Blue Ribbon reissue as cartoons reissued in 1952-53 season had a red background with green rings saying THE END. *The first cartoon to use shorter Looney Tunes music. The Great Piggy Bank Robbery would have the music changed again. Video Category:Daffy Duck Cartoons Category:ShortsCategory:1945 Animated Shorts Category:Blue Ribbon reissues Category:1945 Category:Cartoons directed by Friz Freleng Category:Looney Tunes Shorts